Entre sus brazos
by Tedy-chan
Summary: A pesar de ser un completo idiota, tarado, incomprensible, y molesto, Lovino lo ama, AntonioxLovino/EspañaxItalia S.


**Hola gente n.n, aqui les traigo un AntonioXLovino contado por Lovino n.n**

**Espero que les guste, el DC ya se lo saben por diox -.-U, disfruten :3 (L)**

* * *

Entre sus brazos

Idiota, mal agradecido, descerebrado, tarado, incomprensible, maldito… Todo eso es el, pero, a pesar de todos sus defectos, a pesar de que es un mal agradecido conmigo, a pesar de que no me presta la atención necesaria, yo lo amo…

Los recuerdos me vienen y van, como siempre. La mayoría del tiempo son buenos y otras veces malos, pero me recuerdan que soy feliz a su lado…

_-¡Antonio!- Gritaba una pequeña rubia de ojos azules, era Bélgica, muy linda, y llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa._

_-Dime belgi-san- Decía el pequeño español, cogiendo un par de tomates de su huerto._

_-¿No tienes otra ropa diferente para Romano?- Decía la pequeña rubia con un poco de irritación, ya que tenia que soportar al pequeño Italia quejándose de las ordenes de Antonio al usar aquella ropa de niña._

_-Ah… otra ropa…- Decía mientras intentaba recordar las prendas que tenia. –Que yo recuerde, no tengo nada para romano, mas que vestidos…-_

_Entonces, lo que no sabían, es que el pequeño Italia estaba escondido entre los grandes cultivos verdes y rojos, apunto de abalanzarse encima del español ya que estaba ardiendo de furia. Había arruinado su día de colecta de tomates, además, se había enterado, de que usaría aquellas ridículas prendas de niña para siempre._

_-Pero…- En este momento, el del rulo se detuvo, bajo su enojo, y se puso a escuchar –Aquella ropa le queda demasiado linda- Decía mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la vista –Por esa razón no compro otra…-_

_Entonces, el castaño se sonrojo tras los cultivos, y puso la vista hacia abajo, sintiendo como el color carmín se apoderaba de su rostro. También pensó, que, al decir que se veía lindo, pudo haber sido un acto sucio…_

_Salió de entre las plantas, y golpeo a Antonio con su gran canasta._

_-¡Idiota pervertido!- Grito enojado…_

Si, puede ser un pervertido a veces. Y también, hay veces en que me cuenta muchas cosas sobre mi hermano, Italia Veneziano, el cual quiero mucho.

Siempre me cuenta que, si no fuera por su culpa el estaría aquí, siempre lo abrazaría, siempre estaría a su lado, lo protegería de todo, que en verdad lo extraña demasiado y que es tan lindo… ¡Muchas idioteces! ¡En verdad… en verdad me dan muchos celos!

_-Italia~, ¡eres tan lindo tan pero tan lindo!, casémonos, por favor, eres tan hermoso, ¡te quiero tanto!- Decía el español mientras apretaba al pequeño castaño ojos miel._

_-Bueno… si es España-nichan, esta bien…- Decía con toda la inocencia del mundo._

_Entonces, llego Romano, como siempre muy enojado y golpeo muy fuerte con una escoba a los europeos._

_-¡No digan barbaridades!- Decía rojo del coraje y tomando la escoba con fuerza._

_-Oye romano, eso dolió. Calma.- Decía adolorido mientras se sobaba su herida._

_-Wa~ ni-chan, ¿Qué haces?- _

_-¿¡Que me calme!? ¡No podre calmarme si están planeando una boda a mis espaldas!- Decía aun enojado, pero después… -Además… ¿q-que será de mi?- El Italia se sonrojo, esperando no ser tan obvio._

_-ni-chan…- Dijo el otro Italiano, cuando se aventó a abrazarlo –¡Jamás te dejaría solo! ¡Preparare un poco de pasta para reconfortarte!- Dijo corriendo el pequeño Italia hacia la cocina._

_-Romano…- Decía el español mientras se agachaba para abrazarlo con fuerza -¿Cómo creías que te fuera a dejar soto? ¡eres demasiado importante para mi!, tal vez pienses que Italia sea tan lindo… y la verdad, si lo es… de hecho, ¡Están lindo que quisiera apretar esos pequeños cachecitos regordetes!- Se distrajo mientras salían corazones de alrededor suyo y se moría de la ternura_

_-Yo no importo…- Entonces Romano se dio la media vuelta enojado y haciendo pucheros de celos_

_Pero después de eso, Antonio se dio cuenta, y reacciono con un fuerte abrazo._

_-Tu eres demasiado importante para mi romano, jamás te dejaría. Llevo conociéndote desde que eras muy pequeño, y jamás e dejado de quererte…- termino, para después abrazarlo mas fuerte._

_El de ojos marrón, no pudo contener su sonrojo, así que solo cerro los ojos, y se dejo llevar en aquel abrazo._

Puedo ser muy celoso, lo acepto, pero reacciono de esa manera porque lo quiero. En verdad no quisiera alejarme de el jamás, es como si sus abrazos, su carisias, su piel, y sus besos me cautivaran…

_-¡Romano! ¡Romanito! ¿Dónde estas?- Gritaba Antonio entre los huertos de tomates, buscando al italiano que no había vuelto a casa desde la mañana._

_Busco por todos lados, hasta ver a lo lejos un punto color verde bajo un árbol. Definitivamente tenia que ser su lindo subordinado._

_-¡Romanito querido!- Decía corriendo hasta donde estaba. -¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-_

_-I-idiota, me asustaste…- Decía sonrojado. En verdad estar aun lado del español le hacia sentir extraño._

_-¿Qué haces tan solo?-_

_-Y-yo… vine a recoger un poco de tomates- Decía mientras veía los huertos._

_-¡Ah! Pero si hay bastantes en la casa-_

_-I-idiota, son… son para prepararte algo de comer- Al terminar su confesión se ruborizo._

_El español solo sonrió un poco y se le quedo mirando. El sabia que al italiano no le gustaba ser obvio, pero era imposible. _

_No quería hacer sentir incomodo o avergonzado a romano, así que, saco otro tema._

_-¡Ah! ¡Mira!- Dijo señalando hacia los huertos –ahí hay un tomate muy brillante- se levanto para ir a cogerlo y después volver –Mira que rojo esta, seria perfecto para un poco de pasta ¿no crees?- _

_-S-si, esta muy lindo-_

_-¡Si!, pero… no esta tan lindo como tu- Comento, para después sonreír hacia romano, provocando que este se sonrojase mas de la cuenta._

_-Idiota- Dijo tapándose la cara con sus pequeñas manos_

_-Vamos, no te sonrojes- Antonio sonrío._

_Alejo aquellas pequeñas manos sobre aquella hermosa cara, y beso esos suaves y rojos labios._

_Aquel beso, en verdad, lo quería recordar para siempre…_

Y aquí estoy, recordando entre sus brazos. Casi desnudos y sobre una suave cama, observando su hermoso rostro. Como lo amo…

-Romanito, querido, ¿estas bien?- Decía el español al notar que hacia gestos raros

-¡C-claro que estoy bien idiota!- Dijo sonrojándose

-Romano…-

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo viéndolo al rostro

-Te amo- Dijo para después abrazarlo con fuerza y sonrojarse

El italiano no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero, en vez de su típico humor tsundere correspondió el abrazo, y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del español.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado :3!, lo escribi en dos dias nadamas, asi que, por eso no me salio tan bien xD**

**Dejen reviews para saber que piensan, review= se toma mas en cuenta a canada 8D (?)**

**adios xD(L)**


End file.
